1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molds for forming ice items, and, more particularly, to a mold especially adapted for encasing solid food in an ice item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food that is in the form of ice takes a number of forms such as an ice confection on a stick and an ice confection in a plastic bag. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to molds for ice items, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 3,565,389; 4,165,061; 4,239,175; 4,974,809; and 5,198,127. If desired, the above-mentioned devices can be used for freezing either an aqueous liquid alone or a suspension of solid pieces in an aqueous liquid.
However, a significant problem often occurs when an attempt is made to freeze suspended solid material in a liquid in a mold. Often, the solid material settles to the bottom of the liquid in the mold before freezing of the liquid takes place. After the freezing takes place, an ice item is formed which contains the original solid material therein. The ice item is then removed from the mold. If the solid-material-containing ice item is dropped into a quantity of liquid water to float therein, the ice item often orients itself so that the solid material is on the top of the ice item as the ice item floats in the water.
A use of ice items that is of special interest is the use that zoos have for ice items. For example, many zoos make solid ice balls out of diluted blood or fruit juices to motivate their carnivores and primates. These ice balls stimulate the animals to be very active and obtain desired exercise. Conventionally, to make these ice balls, a quantity of food and liquid is placed in a balloon, and the balloon is filled with water. This method is very cumbersome, time consuming, and often leads to a mess from a burst balloon. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an ice mold were provides that is not readily susceptible to bursting when filled with water.
When using a balloon as an ice mold as described above, any solid food that is placed in the balloon often sinks to the bottom of the balloon when before freezing takes place. As a result, when the ice ball is placed in water, the solid food often is oriented at the top of the floating ice ball. As a consequence, an animal can get to the food relatively easily, and as soon as they do, they lose interest in the ice ball. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an ice mold were provided that prevents a solid food item from sinking to the bottom of an ice mold before the surrounding liquid water in the mold is frozen. Moreover, it would also be desirable if an ice mold were provided that produces an ice ball in which solid food in the ice ball is not oriented at the top of the ice ball when the ice ball is floating in water.
For ice balls that are not placed in water to float, it would be desirable for solid food to be encased near the center of the ice ball. It is well known that some dogs often enjoy playing with simple ice cubes in summer. If food were encased in an ice ball, the animal could derive even more play. Furthermore, if a dog or other animal plays with an ice ball, it would be desirable if a maximum amount of play were obtained out of an individual ice ball. To assure a maximum amount of play, solid food should be located at the center of the ball.
Still other features would be desirable in an ice ball molding apparatus. For example, for convenience in storage, it would be desirable if a plurality of ice ball molding apparatuses could be stacked together when not in use. Furthermore, when ice ball molding apparatuses are in a freezer undergoing a freezing operation, it would also be desirable if a plurality of ice ball molding apparatuses could be stacked.
Although it has been mentioned that it would be desirable to encase solid food in an ice ball, it may also be desirable to encase other solid items in an ice ball, such as a solid toy. Therefore, it would be desirable if an ice ball molding apparatus were provided that permits a solid toy to be encased in an ice ball.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use ice balls and indicates it to be well known to use molds to make molded ice items, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an ice ball molding apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not readily susceptible to bursting when filled with water; (2) prevents a solid food item from sinking to the bottom of an ice mold before the surrounding liquid water in the mold is frozen; (3) produces an ice ball in which solid food in the ice ball is not oriented to the top of the ice ball when the ice ball is floating in water; (4) encases solid food inside an ice ball near the center of the ice ball; (5) can be stacked together with other apparatuses when not in use; (6) provides that a plurality of ice ball molding apparatuses can be stacked when the ice ball molding apparatuses are in a freezer undergoing a freezing operation; and (7) permits a solid toy to be encased in an ice ball. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique ice ball molding apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.